THE END
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: "You know what, Mister, the one in the photo looks like you, carrying a lady." I looked at his face and saw him looking at me as if I've grown three heads. "Look closer." "Tell me this is not me." "Well, sorry, Miss. But that lady there… she's YOU."
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. I know. I said that I won't be writing anymore. But what can I do? I found a new inspiration. ;)

You know 'Full House"? The Koreanovela about a girl writer and an actor wherein the actor has a big problem, so he asks the girl writer to fake a marriage? Then they agreed to stay married for a year and eventually, they fall in love?

I watched it again and it inspired me. It was so funny and all. *grins*

So here. I wrote something. After months of not writing.

But this is not like Full House. ;))

This is a story about falling in love, all over again.

And oh, yeah. I decided to make the setting of this story as PHILIPPINES.

Sorry if you'll find the characters a little OOC.

And I dedicate this chapter to **octobertwentyfirst** for being such an awesome person. Good luck on your studies. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Heaven's Gate. ;P<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>I.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay. I give up. I'm lost. Is it my fault that I don't have this talent for finding the right direction? Come one. Nobody's perfect. I can't have everything.<p>

I was just driving earlier, listening to the music from the radio of my car. But my car decided to be such an ass and stop in the middle of nowhere.

I tried to start the car again, but none happened.

It started raining outside, and I don't have any umbrella with me.

I was starting to become frustrated. This is my first time going home here in the Philippines, and this is what happened. My cellphone's not her either. I think I left it in the States.

"If you don't stop being an ass right at this moment, I swear, I'll take you to the junk shop," I threatened my car. I think I'm becoming a psycho. I'm talking to my car. I'm becoming crazy.

I tried again, but noooo. It's still not starting.

Better get out of this car before I become a mentally retarded person.

I sighed and decided to grab my jacket and went out of the car.

The rain is not that hard. I put on my jacket and started looking around. There's this white wall stretched in the side of the street. I decided to look for its entrance, maybe there's someone inside who can help me or something.

I saw the gate and read the big sign above.

"Heaven's Gate".

I entered the gate and saw tombstones. So this is a cemetery. What am I gonna do here? Ask the graves for directions? HAHAHA. Very good idea you got there. But I'm not that stupid.

I walked further inside, then I saw her - a girl whose back is facing me. She has long brown hair that flows perfectly till her waist. She was wearing a white dress and was sitting in front of a certain grave under a tree. I can see that the mud was starting to stain her dress, for the rain was starting to pour harder.

Maybe someone she knows died and was buried here. I started to walk away, I don't wanna disturb her. But my conscience started bugging me. Being the good soul that I am, I stopped and looked at her again. She'll get sick if she'll stay there for a long time.

I decided to walk towards her. She's still sitting there, staring at the tombstone in front of her. I think she's unaware of my presence. Like she's in her own world.

"Miss, you'll get sick if you stay under the rain," I said, looking at her. I can't see her face clearly, for her hair was covering her face. She didn't move. She's still lost in her own world.

I tried again. 'Hey, Miss?"

No movement.

I put my hand on her right shoulder. "Miss?"

And that's when she seems to wake up from her reverie. I put my hand down.

She stood up and faced me.

Her eyes. They seem lifeless. Empty.

I'm speechless. This is the first time I saw eyes like that. Maybe the one buried here is a very important person for her.

Then she turned to leave.

I didn't have the chance to say anything.

I was just staring at her back as she leaves.

The first time I became speechless.

"Sir?"

I turned to look at the person behind me. He looks like a security guard. Looks like he works in this cemetery.

"Sir, is there a problem?"

I shook my head and looked at the direction where I saw the girl go earlier. She's not there anymore.

"Uh. Is there a phone here?" I asked the guard. He nodded.

* * *

><p>3 Years Later…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>RING! RING! RING!<p>

Ugh. Stupid phone. I sat down in my bed and answered the phone as I fix my necktie. I'm still not done dressing up for school, and I'll be late soon. I pressed the loudspeaker and put it in my bedside table. "Hello?"

"Mikan! Baby, how are you?"

My Mom. She likes to call me baby. She's currently in the States, working. I rolled my eyes and started to put on my shoes.

"Morning, Mom. I'm fine. Just busy rushing. I'm gonna be late in…" I paused and looked at the wall clock just as I finished putting my shoes on. "Ten minutes."

"What? Hurry up! Don't you have a long quiz or something? Can you make it on time?"

I sighed. "Yes, Mom. I gotta go. I have to catch a cab to get there fast, and my phone being snatched by some snatcher on the street while waiting for a cab is not my ideal Monday morning."

"Okay. You take care, okay?"

"Yes Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

And that ended the call. I grabbed my things and ran. I locked the door. And being the very **lucky** girl that I am, all the cabs passing by has passengers. So lucky. Note the sarcasm, people. I looked at my wristwatch and sighed. Five minutes already passed.

I made up my mind. I'll just run. Right. Run.

I started running, not minding the people I passed by. I have to reach school in time. I have to take that exam. I reviewed well for that. That's the reason I woke up late. I reviewed until 2AM. It's 8:55AM now. My class starts at 9AM. Just imagine what I'm feeling right now as I run.

It's good that I'm good at running. So good that-BEEP!

What? What?

What happened?

I turned around and saw that I was almost hit by a car. I was just standing there, dumbfounded, shocked. I almost died!

The car's door opened and out came a handsome creature. VERY handsome creature.

"Hey, are you okay?" the handsome creature asked. He walked towards me and looked at me, head to foot, checking if I have injuries.

I looked at my wristwatch. My eyes widened. What the eeef? I'm gonna be late! I don't have time to be stand here!

"I almost hit you! Are you stupid or something?" the handsome creature asked.

"Hey, Mister. I have to go, I'm gonna be late for my exam. I'm fine. Gotta go!"

Then I started running again. I can almost see the gate of our school from here.

I stopped and looked back.

He was still there, looking at me.

I waved my hand at him and smiled. "And Mister? I'm not stupid!"

Then I ran again.

* * *

><p>That concludes Chapter I.<p>

And yeah, I got the name of the cemetery from the cemetery not far from us. XDD

Review? ;)

Add me on Facebook.

It's on my profile. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

If you're wondering about the title, don't worry. You'll know it soon ;)

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>II.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>Just what is that girl thinking? I almost hit her, and she's thinking about her exam? She even smiled and waved at me. What a weird girl. But she seems familiar to me.<p>

I wonder if I met her before.

I looked around and saw that many people were now looking at me.

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

I turned around and saw a group of high school girls looking at me, giggling. I put on a small smile, nodded and went inside my car. So much for being a well-known model.

Well, yeah. After going here, three years ago, I became a model. I've done several commercials too.

I'm working under my family's clothing line.

* * *

><p>10PM.<p>

I'm so tired.

The photo shoot earlier is killing me. I'm now going home. I just wanna lie on my soft, warm bed. I need sleep.

Just when I was passing by a bar, I saw a familiar face, walking out. The girl earlier. She's not walking straight. Is she drunk? I also saw men following her. Looks like they're going to do something to her if I don't do anything.

I stopped my car just in front of the girl, went down, and grabbed her arm.

"Are you drunk?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Huh? Of courshhh I'm not."

Her breath smelled of alcohol.

She removed my hand on her arm and walked towards the plants. Then she puked.

"You're gross," I said.

She looked at me. And then she passed out.

I caught her just in time before she hit the ground and carried her in my arms.

What am I gonna do now?

I looked around and saw people looking at me. I hope there are no paparazzi among them. If there is, then this will be all over the news tomorrow.

I put her inside my car. It's not easy putting her inside. I grabbed her purse and look for an ID. She has one. But… What the hell? I don't know this address. I can't leave her here. The hotels are far from here, and I really wanna go home. Maybe she can sleep in Aoi's room in my house.

* * *

><p>10:15PM<p>

"Brother, who is she?" Aoi asked.

"You're here? I thought you're at the mansion?"

"Don't change the subject. I never thought you'll bring home a woman." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my. Did you drugged her?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my 13-year-old sister.

"I saw her outside the bar. She passed out because she's drunk. What do you want me to do? Leave her there?"

Aoi smiled. "Oh. Where will she sleep then?"

"In your room."

"What? NO! She smells like alcohol! And besides, my bed is not big enough for the two of us. Put her in your room. Your bed's bigger." She said as she shook her head.

"What? But both of you are girls! And we don't have any spare room here." My house only has two rooms. My room, and the spare room which Aoi proclaimed HER room since she goes here often, especially when my parents are not at home in our mansion.

"But I don't like the smell of alcohol."

"Fine." I guess sleeping beside a drunken girl won't hurt.

I laid her on my bed.

"We need to change her clothes," Aoi said from behind me. "You can take a shower first."

She started rummaging through my closet.

"Hey, why not your own clothes?"

She didn't look at me. She just continued what she's doing.

"My clothes are too small for her."

* * *

><p>8AM<p>

**MIKAN SAKURA**

* * *

><p>I can feel the rays of the sun touching my face, and it annoys me.<p>

Seriously, this is so annoying. The ozone layer is getting thinner and thinner. I don't burn plastic containers, wheels, styrofoam.. I don't even burn candy wrappers! I don't use hairsprays, my appliances doesn't produce CFCs. And yet, here I am, being tortured by the heat of the sun, while all I wanna do is sleep. I tried to bury my head under the pillow but I can't take it anymore. I sat down and slowly opened my eyes.

Eh? Why is the blanket red?

My blanket was supposed to be blue, just like the clear, blue sky.

I looked around and I felt like I was in another universe.

This is soooo not my room.

I heard someone groan not far from me and saw someone sleeping.

Isn't he the man from yesterday?

The handsome creature?

Wait. I can't remember going out with him last night.

All I remember is that I went into the bar and… err, what happened again after that?

My eyes widened and I pushed the blanket away from me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing this big black shirt. Is this mine?

I tried smelling it. No, this is not mine.

I'm still wearing my undies - a proof that nothing happened.

I looked at the handsome creature again and stared at his face. He's such as handsome guy. But he looks familiar. Who is he again?

I dismissed the thought and started poking him in the cheeks. I have to know what happened last night. My Mom would definitely kill me if she'll know this.

"Mister?"

Still sleeping.

Poke. Poke.

"Hey, Mister handsome creature?"

Still none.

"FIRE! THERE'S FIRE!"

He immediately opened his eyes and almost fell off the bed. His eyes were opened wide.

"What?"

Then I started laughing. His face was so funny.

He knotted his forehead as he stared at me.

I cleared my throat.

"There's no… fire, Mister. Umm. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"NATSUME!"

Then the door opened with a loud bang. A lady who seems like my age and still wearing her PJs came in, holding a newspaper. Her eyes immediately shot straight at me and stared. Stared. I can feel the hairs on the nape of my neck stood up.

I smiled at her. Not sure of what to say. "Err, hello?"

The lady, with pale white skin and violet eyes cleared her throat. "Hi."

Then she looked at the handsome creature beside me who was yawning.

"Natsume."

The handsome creature, named Natsume, looked up at her.

"Yes, dear cousin?"

The 'cousin' shoved the newspaper to Natsume. He looked at the paper and his eyes widened. Then he looked at me, then back to the paper. And me, being the curious girl that I am, moved forward and took a peak on what the paper was about.

"Famous Heir/Model with Unknown Lady." I read out loud.

I looked at the picture. "You know what, Mister, the one in the photo looks like you, carrying a lady."

I looked at his face and saw him looking at me as if I've grown three heads.

I heard the 'cousin' snort.

I looked up at her. "That's him."

My mouth formed an O and nodded. I looked at the paper again. "Hmm. And who's this lady you're carrying?"

"Look closer," 'cousin' said.

I looked closer and my eyes widened as realization hit me. I snatched the paper away from him and look at the picture again.

"Tell me this is not me."

"Well, sorry, Miss. But that lady there… she's YOU." Then he smirked.

He looked amused. What the hell happened? Why am I in the news? The last time I checked, I was just Mikan. Just Mikan Sakura. What happened that I ended up being in this paper?

God. My Mom's definitely gonna kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, people.

School will start on Monday. And know what? I haven't bought my school stuffs yet. xDDDD

Read, and review please.

I dedicate this to all those silent readers out there. Hope you'll drop a review soon. XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>III.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Do something!"<p>

I massaged my temples and looked at the girl beside me. She was moving and moving on her chair, she doesn't wanna stop. She's panicking.

We're at the airport, waiting for her Mom to arrive. When my Mom saw the news, she went home immediately just after my cousin, Hotaru, left my room that morning. Just in time to see this girl, named Mikan something, strangling me to death. She was on top of me as I try my best to push her away. My Mom immediately asked for Mikan's mom's number and told her about the news. So here we are, waiting for her Mom in the airport.

"Stop. We can't do anything. Even if you cry blood here, nothing's gonna happen."

She glared at me before facing in another direction.

A few minutes later, her Mom arrived. Her Mom smiled at me.

"Hello, Ma'am."

She patted me on the shoulder with a small smile then turned to face her daughter. She smiled widely before pulling her daughter's right ear.

"Hey. What did you do?" she asked her in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Uhh. Mom-ouch! Stop pulling my ear! It's gonna tear off!"

"Well, Missy. Your other ear will gonna experience this too if you don't explain to me what happened."

Then she removed her hand from Mikan's ear wand started walking away. Mikan was holding her ear while I was trying to hold back my laugh. Mikan glared at me then she punched my stomach lightly then followed her Mom. I shrugged and followed her too. After laughing silently.

* * *

><p>My Mom met us on our restaurant. Yes, my Mom, Kaoru Hyuuga, manages several restaurants owned by my family.<p>

My Mom and Mikan's mom started discussing what happened, while me and Mikan were busy hitting each other's feet. We were trying to stomp each other's foot without getting our mothers' attentions.

"They should get married," I heard my Mom said. I stopped moving my foot, so Mikan had the chance to stomp on it. I clenched my fist, trying not to yelp in pain.

I looked at my Mom, she was looking at Mikan's mom seriously. Mikan's mom nodded.

"Yeah. They should be," she said.

I nudged Mikan's arm then she looked at our mothers too.

"You'll marry each other." My Mom said with authorization.

"WHAT? But- but Mom, I'm just 19!" I said. "I'm too young for that."

"Mikan's 18. You're both in legal age," Mikan's mom said.

"But… I'm studying! I don't have time for marriage, Mom!" Mikan argued.

"But you do have time to go in a bar."

Mikan shut her mouth then looked at her lap.

"Look, baby. Even if you said that nothing happened, it's all over the news. We can't hide you forever. People will talk ill about you, they will judge you. Do you want people to say things like you sleep with some man even if you don't have any relationship with him? That will ruin your reputation, baby. It may affect your social life, too. Not all people will believe you even if you say the truth."

Hmm. Her Mom's got a point.

"We can make it something like, a long engagement. You'll get married after Mikan graduates," my Mom said.

"Okay. Okay." I said, defeated. There's no use in arguing.

Our mothers smiled at each other.

I looked at Mikan and she was looking at me with wide eyes, as if asking, "Why didn't you do anything?" I shrugged and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Her Mom left after that. She still needs to go back to States. It's tiring since she just get here this morning, but she doesn't have any choice. She has to go. She just went here to see Mikan and to talk to us. After hugging Mikan earlier and saying things for Mikan to remember, she left. My Mom went with her. Saying she'll send her off.<p>

So now, I am left with Mikan, in the restaurant. We looked like we're drained of energy that we can't even stand anymore.

"Uhh. Aren't you Natsume Hyuuga?"

I looked up and saw a girl. Maybe she's about our age, and she was holding a cellphone on her hand. She's wearing too much make up, and mind you. She looks like the flirty type.

I removed my shades and faced her. "Well, yeah."

"Can I take a picture with you?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

After taking several pictures with the girl hugging my arm and all, she turned to leave.

I poke Mikan on the side, and she looked at me like she's about to cry.

"What happened to you?"

"Why did this happened to me? I've been a good girl, a good citizen, a good daughter. Why do I have to get married this early? Answer me, Natsume!" she said and started to cry. She looks like a cute little child. So funny. It's good were seated on the corner.

"We can't do anything," I said as she wipe her tears away using her hand.

She sniffed.

"Err, Mr. Natsume, can I have a kiss from you?"

The girl from earlier. She's still here? Oww. I don't wanna kiss this one. I don't kiss random strangers. Ugh.

I smiled playfully at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but the girl here," I motioned at Mikan's direction. She was wiping her nose, oblivious of her surroundings. "She'll get jealous."

"Eh? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," I put my arm around Mikan's waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at my face questioningly. "She's my bride-to be. My fiancée."

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>Stupid Natsume. Stupid marriage. Stupid me!<p>

I'm on my bed, lying lazily. After Natsume said that I am his bride-to-be slash fiancée, that's when we realized that everybody on the restaurant were looking at us. Too much for being with a famous person.

Before anyone on the restaurant realizes what he said, he dragged me out and drove me home. He said we can be some sort of 'partners', since our engagement will be long. There's a chance that our relationship won't work out. If that happens, our moms can't say anything anymore.

He's right. We can't break the engagement this early. Our engagement has just started. maybe after some months, we can.

So now, I'm here in my room, staring at the ceiling.

Mom went back to States immediately, since she has a meeting there. She works as a bank manager.

No, don't get me wrong. We're not rich. We're living a simple life. My Mom works hard for me. My father passed away when I was just two, maybe that's the reason I can't remember anything about him. I only see him on his past pictures that my Mom kept.

My Mom went to work in the States when I was 15, so I'm living in this house for 3 years already. Alone. But Mom goes home twice every year.

I can do different house chores - except cooking. That's why I always eat in the eatery not far from here, owned by Misaki. She's like a big sister to me, and I help them there sometimes. They have great food there, and it's cheap. Unlike those in expensive hotels and restaurants.

I yawned. Maybe this is all just a dream. A dream. And after I wake up, everything will be okay.

With that, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jealous of the one who's arms are around you. If she's keeping you satisfied. Jealous of the one who finally found you. Made your sun and your stars collide. La la la la la la la, she's a very very lucky girl. La la la la la la la." ;))<p>

- Jealous

I'm just singing. HAHAHA. Reviews? Thanks~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, people.

Thank you so much to those who added my story to their alert and favorite list, to those who reviewed, and to those who read this. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE:<strong> I want you to read chapters **two** and **three** again, since I changed some parts. It'll be easier for me to write if I change those, soooo. There. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>Crap. It's not a dream.<p>

I wish this was just a dream, or a nightmare, but nooooo. Seeing reporters outside my school this morning means it's all real.

I woke up early today, prepared for school, walked to school, and BAM! Cameras were shoved into my face, reporters asking me questions. Honestly, it scared the hell out of me. I don't like the feeling of being pushed and pulled in different directions. Can't they just stop? Can they see a sign 'Push' or 'Pull' on me? I'm not a freaking door!

I'm thankful that the guards on the gate helped me.

As I walked towards my room that day, I can feel all eyes looking at me. It's kinda irritating, actually. But I'm not a scandalous person. I'd rather shut my mouth than talk back to those people whom I heard were saying bad things about me. They're saying that I'm a flirt. That I seduced THEIR Natsume Hyuuga.

They don't know the truth. I don't care what they think about me. What's important is what I think about myself. I know that I didn't do anything wrong. My conscience is clean.

"Mikan Sakura! Explain. Now!"

I turned my head to my side and saw Sumire Shouda, my bestfriend. She was holding a newspaper in her hand. I took it and looked at the front page. It was a photo of us, Natsume and me, in the restaurant.

"Err, hi Perms. 'Zup?" I flashed a smile at her.

"Don't you 'zup'-'zup' me, Mikan. What's this?"

"A newspaper?" She glared at me.

"Okay, okay. Let's talk in the canteen."

She smiled at me and we started walking towards the canteen. Sumire slash Sumi slash Permy is my bestfriend. We're both taking up Civil Engineering. I go to their house sometimes since her mom is a friend of my mom. They even asked me to live with them when my mom left, but I declined. Sumire is living with her twin brother, Kitsuneme, and their parents. I don't wanna barge in.

We seated ourselves and I took a deep breath.

"Okay. It's-"

"Yo! Mikan! Sis!"

Sumire groaned. I looked up and saw her twin, Kitsuneme, waving at me. He was with Sumire's boyfriend, Koko. Koko smiled at me then he looked at Sumi.

"Hi babe," Koko said as they sat on the chairs beside us.

Sumire smiled at him and turned to glare at Kitsu.

"So, what's with the face?" Kitsu asked her sister.

Sumire shoved the newspaper into her twin. Kitsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? You bewitched Natsume Hyuuga into liking you, didn't you?" Kitsu said.

Koko hit him on the head.

"Awww."

"I saw this on the news last night," Koko said as he looked at me. "You're really engaged with him?"

"It's in the news? How come I didn't know anything?" Kitsuneme asked.

"You were playing with your PS3 last night," Sumire answered.

"Oh," Kitsuneme turned to face me.

I sighed. "It's true. We're engaged."

Sumire stared at me, wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding."

She stood up and started jumping up and down. "My best friend is engaged with Natsume Hyuuga! My best friend is engaged with Natsume Hyuuga! She's engagaed with the hottest man on Earth! Kyaaaaa~!"

I looked around and saw that almost everyone on the canteen were looking at us. I stood up and put my hand on her mouth to stop her from yelling.

She removed my hand and hugged me. "Mikan! I'm so happy for you!"

Koko and Kitsu were both laughing at Sumire's reaction.

If only they knew the whole truth.

After that scene in the canteen, we went to our own classes. Koko is taking up Med Tech, while Kitsuneme is taking up Architecture. Sumire and I, even though we have the same course, are not in the same class. I just ignored the looks and stares my classmates were giving me.

My class is ended before lunch time. I don't have class this afternoon anymore. Sumi, Kitsu, and Koko can't have lunch with me today since they were all busy and they still have classes later.

I decided to just go home.

I don't wanna eat alone in the canteen.

But it was like déjà vu. The reporters, the cameras. They were there again.

I immediately ran back inside the gate. The guards stopped them from entering.

What shall I do? This is frustrating. I didn't eat breakfast, and now my stomach is growling. I want to eat NOW. Seeing those reporters outside, I feel like they were depriving me of my freedom.

I can feel my eyes welling up with tears. This happens to me every time I'm frustrated. When I don't know what to do. And not to mention - HUNGRY.

Natsume. Right, I can call Natsume.

I dialed his number on my phone. We exchanged numbers yesterday on his car.

He picked up on the sixth ring. "Hello?"

I sniffed. "Natsume."

"Hey, are you crying? What happened?"

"Natsume. I'm hungry."

He laughed on the other line. "What? You called me just to say you're hungry?"

That's when I cried. I'm so hungry, and the reporters preventing me from going home is not helping either. Call me childish, I don't care.

"But there are too many reporters outside! I don't wanna go eat in the canteen alone. They're all looking at me as if I killed somebody."

He laughed again, harder this time. "Okay, okay, Don't cry. I'll be there. Wait for me."

"Okay. And, uhh. Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Buy me some ice cream, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Buy me some ice cream, please?"<p>

I smiled. "Sure."

Then she ended the call.

I'm currently at my father's office. I was talking to him earlier about the engagement thing. He said he wanna meet Mikan. It's surprising that he's not out of the country this time. He always goes to different countries to manage our businesses.

I turned to look at my father who was busy signing some papers in his table.

"Dad. Gotta go. I'll bring Mikan on our house later. You'll meet her during dinner."

He looked up to me and smiled. "Okay. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

I told my dad about Mikan earlier. Including the part that I almost hit her when she was running in the street, and her, not knowing who I am.

I smiled back and went out of his office.

"She's crying because she's hungry. That girl. She's really something."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE about the earlier chapters:

Natsume is a MODEL.

Natsume took Mikan to HIS house when Mikan was drunk. ;)

* * *

><p>V.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan's not lying when she said that there are many reporters outside her school. I parked my car meters away from the gate and dialed her number.<p>

"Ask the guard to open the gate, and then run. I'll meet you halfway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

Then I ended the call. I saw the gate opening and then there she is, wearing her uniform, looking from left to right. I get out of my car and waved at her. When she saw me, I can see relief in her eyes.

The reporters saw her, and started going towards her. Mikan, sensing them, ran fast, but the reporters were faster. They're starting to circle around her, and I can see Mikan trying her best to get out of there.

I immediately walked towards her. I pulled her hand then we run towards my car. I shut the car's door after Mikan settled inside. Then I ran to the other side. I opened the car's door then went in.

I started the engine. The reporters back away, and off we went.

* * *

><p>I looked over at Mikan, who was sitting beside me.<p>

She was busy eating her chocolate flavored ice cream, and she looks like a kid, enjoying her ice cream on a hot day.

How can she do that? She was crying earlier because she's hungry, then she got mobbed by the reporters, then now, she's eating happily?

I cleared my throat to catch her attention, my eyes on the road.

She looked at me as she put a spoonful on her mouth. There is some ice cream on the side of her lips too. "Whhsssat?"

"Don't talk when your mouth's full. And wipe your face," I said as I handed her the tissue box. She took the box and got some tissue. Then she started wiping her mouth.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Natsume!"

I looked at her and saw her smiling. "Yeah." Then I turned to the road.

When we reached her house, there are some reporters outside too.

"Shit. How did they know where you live?"

"Language please."

"Let's go to my house first."

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's go to our house first."<p>

I looked at Natsume immediately.

"My dad wants to meet you."

"Huh? D-dad? Your father?"

"Yeah."

Meet his dad? I haven't seen his dad yet! What if he's like those dads on TV? Those 'stay-away-from-my-son-you-filthy-commoner' type?

I swear, Imma strangle Natsume to death if ever.

But if he's that type, then that means there is a chance that he'll break off the engagement, right?

When that happens, I'm free!

We arrived at their house half an hour later.

Okay, let me rephrase that. Their MANSION.

"Hey Natsume. What is your dad like?" I asked as we started walking towards their house.

"You'll see."

What an answer.

"You're really good at this pretending thing, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Well, you amuse me. You do things I don't see other people do. If we break off this engagement this early, what will be my source of amusement then?" He smirked.

I was mumbling a string of insults for him when I suddenly tripped.

I stood up immediately and glared at the stone.

"You stupid stone! Didn't you see me coming?"

I heard Natsume laughed.

I glared at him.

"You're talking to a stone?"

"Well, yeah. That's one stupid stone."

He was still laughing as he kicked the stone away from me.

"Kuya~!"

[A/N: Kuya (Kuh-ya) is the Filipino term for elder brother. Ate (Ah-te) is for elder sister.]

I looked up and saw a girl who looks like Natsume. She ran towards us and hugged Natsume on the waist. Then she went to stand in front of me.

"You're here! Welcome!"

Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Can I call you Ate?"

"Err. Sure. I guess there's nothing wrong with that."

"Cool. By the way, I'm Aoi. His sister. 13."

"Nice to meet you, Aoi."

She smiled again then dragged us inside the house.

* * *

><p>Well, that went well.<p>

My meeting with Natsume's father, I mean.

I thought he'll gonna break the engagement when he saw me, but no.

My hope of being free again was gone.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Dad!"_

_Mr. Hyuuga looked at our direction. He was sitting beside his wife in the living room. Aoi, after calling his dad, linked arms with me then dragged me towards her parents. Natsume following behind us._

_"Uh. H-hi, Sir. Ma'am."_

_Mrs. Hyuuga smiled at me. "Oh. Cut the formality. Just call me Aunt Kaoru. It's better."_

_I smiled back at her, then my eyes went back to look at Natsume's father._

_"So, you're Mikan, eh? How old are you?"_

_I gulped. "E-eighteen, sir."_

_"I heard that you don't know who Natsume is when you first met?"_

_"Yes, sir. I'm not a TV person, really." I gave him a faint smile, not sure of how to react._

_"What do you think about my son? Is he treating you well?" He looked at me intently._

_"Well, sir. You're son, he can be mean at times, but I can say that he's a good guy-"_

_"And handsome, too," Natsume cut in._

_I turned to him and glared._

_"Well, yeah. We can say that he's handsome, too."_

_Natsume grinned._

_I smacked his arm._

_"Ouch."_

_I smiled at him, oh-so-sweetly._

_Natsume's father cleared his throat._

_He was looking at us with amusement in his eyes._

_And then he smiled._

_He SMILED._

_He turned to Aunt Kaoru. "It's true. They really get along well."_

_I looked at Aoi, she was smiling. I turned to Natsume, he shrugged._

_"Mikan."_

_I turned to look at his father._

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"Welcome to the family."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**_  
><em>

We had dinner after that, and now, we're here, sitting on their living room. Mr. Hyuuga went to his study room, while me, Natsume, and Aoi were all here, watching TV.

"Kids~"

Mrs. Hyuuga was walking towards us. She was holding a ring's box. She opened it and showed it to us.

"I bought this when I was in France. What do you think?"

It's a simple ring, white gold, with little diamonds.

It's so pretty.

I smiled.

"It's so beautiful."

"Natsume, get this. Put it on her finger."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it." Mrs. Hyuuga shoved the box to Natsume.

"Fine. Give me your hand."

I lift my hand, and then he put the ring on my finger.

"It fits you!" Aoi and Mrs. Hyuuga were looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I started to remove it but Mrs. Hyuuga stopped me.

"No, no, no. It's yours."

"What for?"

"It's your engagement ring."

"WHAT?" Natsume and I said in unison.

"Well, yes." Mrs. Hyuuga smiled.

"B-but." I sighed. "Thanks, Aunt Kaoru," then I smiled at her.

Natsume slumped back on the chair.

"You should have told me, Mom. I would've bought a ring for her."

Pshhh. Natsume and his pride.

"Aiiish. I saw that when I was in France, and I can't just let it be bought by other people. I felt like it was telling me, 'Buy me! Buy me!'".

Natsume snorted. I nudged him on the side.

"It really is beautiful, Aunt Kaoru. Thank you," I smiled.

She smiled back.

"I saw the news. There were so many reporters outside your house," Aoi said.

"Well, that. Yup. Many reporters."

"You can stay at Kuya's house!"

Huh? At Natsume's house?

Natsume ruffled Aoi's hair. "Why, you little-"

"MOM!"

"Natsume, stop doing that to your sister," Mrs. Hyuuga said. She put her hand on her chin and did the 'thinking pose'.

I wonder what she's thinking.

Then she smiled.

"Yes! Mikan, you can live with Natsume~!"

"Huh? B-but… "

Mrs, Hyuuga stood up immediately then ran upstairs.

"I'll call your mom! This is good idea!"

And then she's gone.

Natsume and I were both looking at Aoi, murderously. Aoi was just smiling innocently.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed.

This kid.

She's crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to put disclaimers on the earlier chapters. :| But naaah. We all know I don't own Gakuen Alice. Maybe on my next life. LOL.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kei. I'm sorry if I didn't have the time to visit you these past few days."<p>

I touched the cold tombstone on the ground, surrounded by the green grass.

"I moved into Natsume's house yesterday. My Mom and his mom said that it'll be better that way. So that I don't have to go home in that reporter-surrounded house. Natsume drives me to school. He fetches me up too."

Keito was my boyfriend. He died, three years ago.

It was a sudden death. We never saw it coming.

It's been three years, and yet I'm still here. Visiting him at least twice a week. Talking to him. Even if I know that there's no way he could answer me.

"There were no reporters around Natsume's house since the subdivision is guarded, so you don't have to worry. Natsume's nice, too. Eventhough he loves to tease me. Just like you use to do."

I sighed.

I looked at my wristwatch. Its 8PM.

It's late. But what can I do? I can't go here during the day. Reporters might see me.

I've been here so many times that I guess even the ghosts already know me.

Better go home.

* * *

><p>"Natsume?"<p>

The eerie silence of the house greeted me as I enter. I checked every room to look for him - bathroom, kitchen, his room, garden. No Natsume.

I put the box of cupcakes that I bought earlier on the couch. Maybe he's not home yet.

I went to my room and changed my clothes. Yup. We're not sharing a room. I'm using Aoi's room.

I wore a short shorts and a yellow tee.

Then I tied my hair in a loose side ponytail.

I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Then I went to the living room to watch TV.

I'll wait for Natsume in here.

I grabbed the box of cupcakes and switched on the TV.

Oh. It's a movie.

Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

* * *

><p>I was munching on my third cupcake when I heard the front door open. Then I saw Natsume. He looks tired. He slumped beside me on the sofa.<p>

He sighed.

"God. I'm tired."

"Want some?" I offered the box of cupcakes to him.

He looked at the cupcakes and got one. Then he started eating.

"What are you watching?"

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." Both our eyes were fixed on the screen.

"Oh. The demigod."

"Yup."

He got another cupcake then took a bite.

I was concentrating on the screen when I heard Natsume coughing.

I looked at him.

His face was red, and he was trying to swallow something.

Wait, is he choking?

I ran to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. He emptied the glass in one gulp.

Then I started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsume looked at me.

"Y-you almost choked on a cupcake? HAHAHA!"

He glared at me, his face blushing.

"Shut up."

I was laughing hard that my stomach's beginning to ache.

And then he shoved one cupcake into my mouth.

I began eating it while giggling.

"You should've seen your face, Natsume! It was so funny!"

Natsume moved closer to me.

And then he pinched both of my cheeks. Hard.

"Awww!"

He grinned before he let go of me.

I massaged both of my cheeks.

"That hurt."

"That's what you get for laughing at me."

I hmmp-ed as I continued to massage my cheeks.

"I'm going upstairs. Don't try to rape me when I'm asleep, 'kay?" Then he ruffled my hair.

I turned to glare at him.

"I won't rape you. Percy Jackson's hotter."

"We both know that that's a BIG lie."

He smirked and started walking up the stairs.

Well, yeah. Natsume is hotter. But there's no way I'm gonna tell him that.

"Natsume!"

He turned to look at me.

I smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight… Cupcake," then I giggled.

He glared at me then he went to his room.

I just love teasing that guy.

* * *

><p>My day went well. Natsume went to his photoshoot after driving me to school.<p>

My class ended early, so as Sumire, Koko and Kitsu. And now, we're at the cafeteria. It's just 3PM.

"Hey. Let's go to your house, Mikan!" Kitsu said. His eyes shining.

"No."

He scrunched up his face. "Why?"

"Natsume might get mad at me."

"Why? Aren't your friends allowed to visit you at home?" Koko asked.

I smiled at them.

"Nah. He never said anything like that."

"Then why?" Sumire asked as she tried her best to keep the cards standing. She's making a card tower. She's using the Yu-Gi-Oh cards which I presume, are Kitsuneme's property.

"Because… I'm afraid you'll eat everything in our fridge." I smiled at them widely.

They all turned to glare at me.

But then, Sumire's eyes suddenly grew wide. She was seated across from me, and she was gaping at something, or someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Natsume walking towards me. He smiled, casually waved his hand, not minding the admiring looks other girl students were giving him.

He's really handsome. Way, way, way hotter than Percy Jackson.

And he's MY fiancée. HAH! Take that, fan girls. I snorted at my thoughts.

I heard Sumire's card tower collapse.

I stood up and waved back at him as I smile.

"Natsume? Why are you here?"

"What? Can't I visit my fiancée?" He smirked.

"Aww. You miss me already, Cupcake?" I asked teasingly.

"In your dreams, babe."

I pouted as I smacked his arm.

He looked at the people sitting on our table who were staring at him with shocked expression.

"Your friends?"

I nodded.

Kitsu was the first one to recover among them. He shook hands with Natsume.

"Hi. I'm Kitsuneme, and this is Koko, my sister's boyfriend," he pointed at Koko. Koko shook hands with him. "And this girl here is my sis-"

Sumire squealed.

"-ter."

Natsume gave Sumire a faint smile and waved at her.

Sumire was looking at him dreamily.

"Hey, Perms. If you keep staring at him, I'll get jealous." Koko said jokingly.

Sumire immediately turned to Koko.

"Oww. Babe, you don't have to be jealous. You're the only one I love. It's just that… I'm excited because I finally saw my favorite model. Who is my bestfriend's fiancée, too."

"Stop the mushy talk. You're freaking me out," Kistuneme teased Koko and her twin.

I turned to Natsume and let the my three friends tease each other.

"So, what brings you here?"

He looked at me then he grinned.

"Let's go. We have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

I wonder where we'll go.

"You'll see." Then he winked at me.


	7. Chapter 7

HAHAHA. Well, that made me laugh ;))

Look at this review:

**Sigourney** . _2011-06-06 . chapter 6_ . Hey! no fair, I honestly think Percy Jackson is hotter than Natsume. But well, just my opinion. Update!

That, made me LOL. xDDD

So, here. I'm updating. This chapter's for you, **Sigourney. **:]]

And since I'm loving Google's logo today. The guitar something. It's soooo COOL! :DD

* * *

><p>VII<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to my friends, Natsume and I went to his car.<p>

His car was inside our school. What I know is that only students can take their car inside the school.

"Eh? Why is your car here?"

He smirked as he opened the door for me.

"I am THE Natsume Hyuuga. I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes as he went to the driver's seat and started driving.

* * *

><p>Since I've got nothing to do but watch the houses we're passing by, I switched on the car's radio. It was Breakeven by The Script.<p>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<em>

Natsume was busy driving and I got nothing to do so I started singing with the radio.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<em>

_What am I suppose to do_  
><em>When the best part of me was always you and<em>  
><em>What am I suppose to say<em>  
><em>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the blee-<em>

"You have a nice voice."

I turned to Natsume. He was still driving, his eyes on the road.

I turned off the radio.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I looked at the window and saw that we were heading home.

"I thought we're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. But you should take a bath first. You stink."

I sniffed my clothes.

I heard him laugh.

I glared at him as I punched his arm playfully.

"Hey! Even if I don't take a bath for days, I'll still smell good!"

* * *

><p>"Just relax, okay?"<p>

I turned to glare at Natsume.

After we got home earlier, he handed me a box. Inside it was a blue cocktail dress. He said that I shall put it on after I take a bath for we are going somewhere. So I put on the dress, applied light make-up and wore my matching heels, and then we went HERE.

Here, in this big house, where a family reunion was held. All Hyuugas were here. Three to five reporters are here, too. They took a picture of me and Natsume earlier at the door. They were asking questions but Natsume said all their questions will be answered later. I wonder what he meant by that.

I took a deep breath and gripped Natsume's arm tighter.

"You never told me about this. If only I knew about this earlier, I should've run!"

"That's why I didn't tell you."

I looked around and saw his relatives. They were all rich-looking. I feel like I don't belong here.

I saw someone wave at the table not far from us. It was Aoi. She was smiling as she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"You're soooo pretty!"

I smiled at her. "You too."

"Oh. You're with Grandpa?" Natsume asked Aoi, though he was looking at the old man on the table, sitting beside his parents.

"Yup. He said he wants to meet your fiancée."

"W-what?"

God. Why do I have to face that old man? He was intimidating.

"He's the leader of the Hyuuga clan. You should meet him. He's a kind man," Aoi said.

I saw the old man looked at us. I felt Natsume hold my hand and pulled me towards his grandfather.

"Oh, Mikan!" It was Aunt Kaoru.

I kissed her on the cheek as I smiled and nod at Mr. Hyuuga. Mr. Hyuuga smiled back.

Natsume lead me to the seat beside his mother. Aoi sat beside his grandfather as Natsume sat beside me.

I looked at the old man. He was staring at me.

I can feel the hairs on my nape stood up.

I gulped as I hold Natsume's hand under the table.

"H-hello, S-sir."

God. Mikan, stop stuttering!

Aoi turned to his grandfather. "Grandpa. She's really pretty, right?"

Her grandfather nodded.

"Are you a model?"

"No, Sir. I'm still a student."

"It's true then. I can't believe my grandchild's going to marry a commoner."

I gripped Natsume's hand tighter. I know that I'm just a commoner. No need to rub it on my face.

I took a deep breath to control my emotions.

I looked at him straight in the eye.

"She's really good at singing."

I turned to look at Natsume.

"Really?" Aunt Kaoru looked at me excitedly.

"Uh. I… I do sing, but I'm not that good," I said. I know that I'm good at singing. I used to sing with Kei. But after he passed away, I don't sing in front of many people anymore. It brings back memories of him. Of us. When he's still alive.

"I want to hear you sing," his grandfather said, still looking at me.

"That's a good idea. We'll have to come up the stage this time, anyway." I turned to look at Natsume, he was grinning. "Let's go." Then he pulled me towards the made-up stage.

We went to the band's position, whom I've learned, are Natsume's cousins.

"What do you want to sing?"

"I… I don't know. Natsume, I don't wanna sing here alone!"

"Want me to sing with you?"

"You sing?"

"A little. I'm talented."

I smiled as I punched him on his chest playfully.

He smiled back.

"What about 'You and Me'?"

Hmmm. That's a good song.

"Sure."

Natsume whispered something on his cousin who was holding the guitar. His cousin nodded and handed Natsume the guitar.

"You can play the guitar too?"

He smiled and handed me a microphone as he pulled me towards the center of the stage.

He put his own microphone on the stand beside me.

"Good evening."

Everyone looked at us, reporters started to take pictures.

"All of you must have heard about my fiancée. I want you all to know, that this lovely lady here, standing beside me, is no other than her. Mikan Sakura."

All of their eyes darted on me as they clapped their hands. I can feel my heart beating fast due to nervousness.

Natsume leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Breath."

He smiled, I smiled back at him.

I'm so glad he's here.

"We'll be singing one song tonight. Listen, and be amazed."

Some of his relatives laugh. I guess they're used to Natsume's self confidence. I'll ask him later where he got his overflowing self confidence. Might as well ask for him to give me some. Hahaha.

He started strumming the guitar and started singing.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

He has an amazing voice. Maybe when God poured down all the talents in the world, he didn't sleep. He caught them all. I'm envious. Is there anything Natsume doesn't have a talent in doing?

_This clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up and I can't back down<br>I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
><em>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

I took a deep breath and started singing. Kei, help me do this, okay?

_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
><em>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.<em>

I can feel my hand trembling. Memories are flashing before me.

I felt Natsume hold my hand. I looked at him, and we were looking at each other's eyes throughout the song.

Claps were heard all over the house when we finished the song.

We both looked at the audience and bowed.

"That was great," Natsume said as he walks beside me towards his family's table.

He introduced me to some of his relatives whom we passed by. They praised me for having 'such a beautiful voice'. I just smiled and thanked them.

We sat on our previous seat. Aoi, Aunt Kaoru and Mr. Hyuuga were all smiling at me. I looked at Natsume's grandfather and saw him looking at me - not like the earlier look - he was looking at me now with a gentle expression.

"Why didn't you become a singer?"

"I'm concentrating on my studies, Sir. And I just want a simple life," I gave him a faint smile.

He smiled back at me. My god. He smiled at me!

"Natsume, make sure you'll marry this girl. She's a keeper."

Natsume wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled. "Of course, grandpa. She's amazing."

I snorted. They all looked at me so I smiled.

Amazing. Tsk. More like, 'amusing' to you, Natsume.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you found typos or grammatical errors. I don't have the time to copyread this anymore. :|<p>

To my sissy, **DarkyrawrXD**, thanks for reading.

Review? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I won't be able to update for a while since school's starting on Monday. (Psssh. Bummer. Monday was supposed to be a holiday -_-)

Anyway, here's Chapter 8! Don't forget to leave a review, neh?

Get ready for an OOC Permy. xDDDD

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikan, look at this."<p>

I turned to look at Permy. We're at the cafeteria, hanging out. She shoved a magazine at me.

"Look at her."

I looked to where her finger was pointing and saw a very familiar face. It was with an article entitled, "The Future of Technology". I read the name on the lower part of the magazine. Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru Imai. 18. She's soooooooo awesome! She's so young, yet rich companies are acknowledging her works. Plus, she's pretty too."

Isn't this Natsume's cousin?

Wow. Seeing her barge into Natsume's room with her PJs, I didn't know that she's the famous girl. I've heard about her before. Once she releases a new invention, it will boom in the market.

Sumire sighed dreamily. "I'm a fan of hers."

"She's Natsume's cousin."

Sumire looked surprised. "Really?" She snatched the magazine from me. "Is it written here? How come I didn't read that?"

"It's not written there. I just heard Natsume call her 'cousin'"

Sumire made an O shape in her mouth. She grabbed both of my hands then clasped them together. "You've met her? Oh my gosh! I want to see her in person! Mikan, please introduce us to each other."

I released my hand from her grasp. I sighed. "But Sumi, I've only seen her once. I bet she doesn't even know my name."

Sumire pouted.

I sighed.

"Okay! Okay. I'll ask Natsume."

She smiled as she hugged me tight.

One day, this girl will be the death of me. I wonder why we're bestfriends.

Haaaaa.

The wonders of friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>I was at home, lying lazily on the couch. I don't have any appointments today. In short - rest day.<p>

Rumors are still around. There were articles on the newspaper saying that Mikan is a gold digger, a seducer, a prostitute. The hell. I bet once they get to know her, they'll choke on their own words.

Well, yeah. Mikan can be quite a sadist sometimes and a bit weird, but all in all, she's a good person.

RING! RING!

I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

**Luna**

**Calling…**

I thought she's in Paris?

I answered her call.

"Hey, Natsume."

"Luna?"

"I'm back."

Luna and I… We used to go out with each other. She's a model, too. But I know what she's trying to do. She's just using me for publicity.

"Why did you call?"

"I just want you to know that I know what you're trying to do."

"Do what?"

"The engagement. You're using that to make me jealous."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, baby. I know you. How much do you pay that girl?"

"I don't pay her."

"Oh, she works for free? I bet she's a crazy fan girl, trying to do everything you want." She laughed.

"Shut it, Luna."

"Oh. You're here?"

I turned to look at the door and saw Mikan. She has a questioning look on her face.

I pressed the end call button and put the phone in my pocket.

"Yeah. Free day."

* * *

><p>"Natsume, how come Hotaru is your cousin?" Mikan asked as she sat on the couch beside me. She just got back from her room, and she was holding a book.<p>

"My dad and her mom are siblings."

"Ohh."

"Why?"

"Remember my best friend, Sumire? She wants to meet Hotaru. 'I'm a fan of hers!' she said." She even mimicked her friend's voice.

"Hotaru lives on the house next door."

Mikan looked at me with a surprised look. "Really?"

"Why do you think she'll get here with her PJs? She's not stupid to go out from somewhere far with her PJs just to go here when she saw the headlines about us."

Well, it's true. Hotaru lives on the house next to mine, but she seldom goes out. She's always busy inventing stuffs.

"Natsume~"

I looked at Mikan, she was smiling sheepishly.

"What?"

"Lets' go to her house later?"

"No."

She pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just for a while."

"Again, no."

* * *

><p>"Wow. What a pretty house!" Mikan exclaimed as she dragged me by the arm.<p>

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Yes, people. We're here at my cousin's house.

Mikan did convince me to go here.

Mikan pressed the doorbell.

DING! DONG!

We waited for a while, no answer.

DING! DONG!

The gate was opened by a maid.

"Is Hotaru in?"

"Yes, Sir." The maid answered. She already knows me since I've been here many times before.

"Wow. Cool!"

I grabbed Mikan's hand, who by the way, is looking at Hotaru's house with amusement.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you here, cousin?" Hotaru put down her teacup. We are at her garden, having tea.<p>

"Ask her." I pointed at Mikan.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Mikan.

"You see, my friend is a fan of yours. I wonder if you can… err, meet up with her? I mean… I'll introduce you to each other."

"No."

Mikan's jaw dropped. I almost laughed at her reaction.

"But why?"

"I'm busy with my latest invention. I don't have time for that introduce thing."

That's Hotaru for you.

"Oh. Okay." Mikan looked disappointed.

"Where's Aunt?" I asked Hotaru.

"Out of the country."

There was silence between the three of us when Mikan decided to speak.

"Hey, I'm just wondering. Why is it that you're not at the Hyuuga clan's reunion?"

I almost choked on my tea. Mikan looked at me with a questioning look as she handed me her handkerchief. I get it and started wiping my mouth.

I looked at Hotaru. Mikan followed my gaze.

Hotaru was looking at her tea, her face emotionless.

Then she stood up.

"Tell the maid to clean this up when you're through."

Then she walked away. Mikan stood up.

"Hotar-"

I grabbed her hand and shook my head.

"But-"

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Let's be friends on Facebook~! :))<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. I'm SO sorry. Blame FFN. I've been trying to log-in these past few days, but it has to be an as$ and... *sigh*.

Well, here's the reason why I didn't update sooner.

There was that 'Are you human?' thingy, and there should be that image below, right? BUT NOOOOOOO! It has no image, therefore, whenever I try to log-in, it says 'Invalid Image Verification'.

Look, here's what happened. Follow the link :)

h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p h o t o . p h p ? f b i d = 1 5 6 8 9 7 4 8 4 3 7 9 2 2 2 & s e t = a . 1 0 3 9 0 1 4 6 6 3 4 5 4 9 1 . 6 4 6 9 . 1 0 3 8 6 7 3 7 6 3 4 8 9 0 0 & t y p e = 1 & r e f = n f

Yeah, just remove the spaces. I made that page. I am the creator, Tenshi. :DD

I hope this won't happen to you, guys. It's so annoying :|

Hotaru OOC? xDDD

* * *

><p>IX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ate. What's your gift for Kuya?"<p>

I looked at Aoi, she was lying on my bed. She's here at our house, hanging out on this sunny Friday afternoon. I'm in front of my laptop, doing my research project. Natsume's on a photoshoot.

"Birthday?"

"Yup. It'll be on Wednesday."

"Err. Is a hug enough?"

Aoi laughed. "Ate, be serious."

I stood up and lied beside her on my bed.

"I don't know, really. He already has everything." I sighed. "What more can he ask for?"

Aoi looked at me and smiled. "Cook for him!"

Me? Cook? HAHAHA.

I pouted. "I don't know how to cook."

"Bake a cake?"

"I don't know how to bake."

Aoi sighed and stood up. She went to her bag and took out a piece of paper.

"I asked Mrs. Ally to write down the recipe for strawberry cake this morning. My brother loves that."

Mrs. Ally is their cook.

"Strawberry cake?" She handed me the paper.

"Yup. Surprised? My brother loves strawberries."

I scanned the paper. I guess this is easy.

I smiled at Aoi. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>DING! DONG!<p>

A maid came and opened the gate.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Hotaru."

The maid hesitated at first about letting me in since Hotaru's quite busy, but after saying that I won't be long, she opened the gate widely and escorted me to Hotaru's lab at her house.

I smiled at the maid then she left.

I knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

I heard footsteps inside, then the door opened, revealing Hotaru. She was holding some kind of a tool in hand, maybe used for inventing stuffs.

She looked at me questioningly.

"I-errr." I took a deep breath and showed her the pizza box I was holding. "I just wanna say sorry. You know, for last time. I said something wrong, didn't I? I know you won't leave us in the garden if I didn't. So, here. Peace offering?" I smiled, unsure of what to do.

Hotaru put down the tool she was holding and told me to follow her in the living room. I sat across from her, and then she called the maid to give us juice.

"Hotaru. I'm really, really sorry."

She put up her hand in front of me, signaling me to stop talking.

She put down the slice of pizza she was holding. The maid put the juice on the table then left.

"You've met Grandpa, didn't you?"

"Yes. At the reunion. Why?"

"He doesn't like me."

Grandpa doesn't like her? But why? Hotaru… She's perfect. Just like Natsume. Even at a young age, she's a successful inventor. We're the same age, yet she already finished college. Talk about acceleration.

I stood up and sat beside her on the long sofa. I touched her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"He gives me everything, just like what he does to Natsume and Aoi. But I know that he's just doing that because I'm his grandchild. It's like… obligation. He doesn't love me the way he loves them." This is the first time I saw her like this. She was opening up to me.

I squeezed her hand tighter. She looked at the window across from us.

"You asked why I'm not at the Hyuuga clan's reunion. It's because I'm not a Hyuuga."

I gasped. Is she adopted?

"You do know that my mom and Natsume's dad are siblings, right?" I nodded. "The truth is, I'm not my mom's child."

"What? I don't get it. Are you… adopted?"

She smirked.

"No. I'm a child of my father from her secretary."

What? My eyes widened.

"My dad, he had an affair with his secretary. I don't know why. His wife is perfect. Beautiful, caring. Anything a man could ask for. But I guess, men really are born polygamous. My mom found out about his relationship with his secretary. My mom ask for a divorce, but my dad asked for forgiveness.

"He also said to my real mom that he'll support the needs of the baby. My real mom died when she gave birth to me. My mom, being a very kind person, decided to take me in, since they can't have a child. Grandpa was devastated, but due to my Mom being his favorite daughter, he accepted me.

"Years after, my dad died. I was left with Mom. She treated me as her own child. She gives me everything I need."

I admire Hotaru's mom. She's not related to Hotaru, and yet she loved her and treated her like she's her own child.

Hotaru was still looking at the window.

"When I was young, I saw how Grandpa treats Aoi and Natsume. Of course I'm jealous of them. Whenever I'm with Grandpa, he doesn't even smile at me. But when I see him with them, he looks so happy.

"When I reached grade school, I told myself that I'll make Grandpa notice me. To make him proud, like what Natsume does. Natsume is a year older, and he was always the first on his class. He was accelerated since he's a real genius.

"I studied hard, and I too, was accelerated. I went to Grandpa and told him about that. He just looked at me and said, "Good." That's when I realized that he'll never treat me the way he treats Natsume. When Aoi came, she became Grandpa's favorite grandchild.

"Until now, I'm still trying to do my best to make Grandpa proud. I'm doing everything, trying to be the best on my field."

I never thought Hotaru's life is like this.

"But what hurts me the most is that... I don't have the right to be jealous among Natsume and Aoi. I don't have the right for Grandpa's love and affection. I'm not a part of this family."

I hugged Hotaru. She tried to pull back; maybe she's surprised for what I did. But I hugged her tighter.

"It's okay Hotaru. Everything's gonna be okay."

She hugged me back, and I know that this will be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard the front door open so I stood up from the sofa and looked at the door. Mikan ran up to me and hugged me. I was taken aback, and then I heard her sob.<p>

"Hey, are you crying?"

"Cupcake…" She sniffed as she hugged me tighter. Her shoulders are shaking, she's really crying.

Oh. She's really using Cupcake as an endearment for me.

I hugged her back and ran my fingers on her hair.

"Shhh. Don't cry."

* * *

><p>After I gave Mikan a glass of water, she started to calm down. Her eyes were puffy and red. I wonder where she went. I got home earlier and she's nowhere in the house.<p>

"What happened?" I sat beside her.

"I went to Hotaru's house to say sorry about last time."

"She kicked you out?"

"She shook her head. "No, no. Of course not."

Geez. I thought she's crying because Hotaru kicked her out of the house.

"Then why?"

"Hotaru told me something. You know, about your Grandpa."

Oh. So Hotaru told her, eh?

This girl is really something. She can make people trust her immediately and tell their stories.

"So, you already know."

"Is it true Cupcake? That Grandpa is cold towards Hotaru?"

I nodded. Even when we were younger, I've noticed that Grandpa treats Hotaru differently.

"But she didn't do anything!"

Mikan sniffed, her eyes teary.

"I know. But Grandpa hates Hotaru's dad for having a relationship with other woman when he's still married to my Aunt."

"Hotaru's life is kinda sad."

I looked at Mikan's tear-stained face and started to wipe her tears away using my hand.

"Is that why you're crying, you crybaby?" I chuckled at her childishness.

She smacked my hand playfully before bursting into tears again.

"It's because Hotaru won't cry! I know she's keeping them all bottled inside her, so I'm crying for her!"

I was taken aback for what she said. Crying because Hotaru won't cry?

I smiled at her. "Stop crying already. You'll look ugly."

Then she started to wipe her tears away.

She's one hell of a girl.

* * *

><p>Anyone here from the Philippines? :) Try reading <strong>Talk Back and You're Dead!<strong> at Wattpad. (Gosh. I'm advertising. LOL) It's written in Taglish (Tagalog-English). It reminds me of Natsume & Mikan. The girl is a two-faced girl. The boy is a gangster. Really good story, I tell you. No, no. I don't know the author, personally nor 'facebook-ally'. (Heck, I can't even remember the pen name. xDD) I just happen to love the story. It's really interesting and funny :))

So, reviews? :))


End file.
